Three Days
by Captain Rika Kisuktai
Summary: Everyone knows that Jack likes to make wild stories on how he escaped the island. From Cannibals to sea turtles, he's told them all. But what if the "truth" wasn't true? What if the rumrunners was just another story?


Hello! My first oneshot. I was rewatching "Curse of the Black Pearl" again the other day, and this popped into my mind. What if Jack hadn't really hitched a ride with rumrunners, but instead got picked up by a different ship? Emphasis on DIFFERENT. And so, here is the story!

* * *

Jack stuggled to the suface of the the water, gasping for air as he flailed about. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of land and he started swimming towards it. His hands scratched at the grainy sands of the miniature island, desperatly trying to pull himself onto the shore while his strength was starting to rapidly fade away.

He flopped onto his back, panting heavily in the scorching Caribbean sun. He could already feel the rays of the sun start to burn his skin, but he couldn't move. The swim to the island had sapped his strength quickly, what with the rough waters and the fact that he had been stabbed only moments before by that bloody bastard Barbossa.

Jack let out a ragged cough and sat up slowly. He blearily looked around the island and groaned. It was barely an island! It was just some sand and some palm trees. The waves gently lapped at the shoreline at his feet, soaking his already soaked boots.

He laid back on his back, closing his eyes amd letting his weak body rest.

()()()()()

Jack was aware to a strange sound before he fully woke up. His skin was scorched red; the sun had done it's damage the short time he was unconsious. His eyes cracked open and his head tilted to the side on it's own accord. What was that?

It was some sort of...blue and tall...box. A tall blue box, on an island, in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, that wasn't there the day before. Had he finally gone insane? They said the first sign was hallucinations, but this seemed ridiculous!

The front of the blue box opened up and two figures stepped out and looked around. There was a man and a woman. The man looked out toward the sea, his wide brown eyes sparkling with happiness. This only seemed to secure the idea that he was seeing things, for who could two people fit into a box of that size?

"Rose Tyler, welcome to the Caribbean!" he said, sweeping his arm out towards the sea. He was wearing a dusty brown long coat, not unlike Jack's own grey coat. The woman, Rose Tyler, joined him by his side. Jack groaned. He wasn't too sure if it was the sight of them so close together and clearly in love, or the sun damage he was sure he had. He _hoped _it was the sun damage.

The man's head snapped around and he spotted Jack lying on his back. Rose gasped and ran over to him. Jack grinned weakly.

"Ello luv. What's your name?" he asked, his voice rasping horribly. The man wandered over and kneeled next to the two. He reached into his pocket and put on a pair of glasses. He peered at Jack, who peered right back. Jack's eyesight was blurry, but he could quite clearly tell that this man was no ordinary man.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" Rose asked, looking at her friend. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair.

"Well, first off he's got sun poisening on his face and chest. Second, he's got a nasty cut running down the entire length of his arm. I'm suprized it's not infected. Third, I think he might have a hangover."

"Excuse me, I do not have a hangover. I'm perfectly sober. At least I think I am. Who are you again?" Jack asked, struggling to sit up. Rose helped steady him while the Doctor looked at him in suprize. He wasn't expecting him to be coherent as he was.

"Well, my name is Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor. What's your name?" Rose asked him. Jack smiled, flashing a gold tooth.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Rose, was it? What is a girl like you doing on an island like this?"

Even sun burnt and on the brink of unconsiousness, Jack still had all of his charm. Rose blushed and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what is with the name Jack and why they have the urge to flirt with every person they see." Jack heard the mumbled words perfectly. He scoffed.

"I disagree. I don't flirt with every person I see. Only pretty women." he huffed. The Doctor barked out a laugh.

"Well that's a change from normal isn't it Rose?" Rose glared at the Doctor. He shrugged innocently, and walked back over to the TARDIS (for that was the mysterious tall blue box.) Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Where are you going? We can't just leave him here!" she hissed. Jack chuckled dryly.

"Don't worry luv. I'm sure I'll find a way off of this god-forsaken spit of land within...about three days?" he shrugged. He instantly groaned loudly at the pain from his skin rubbing against his shirt. The Doctor tilted his head and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and turning his eyes into the puppy eyes that Rose couldn't hope to resist. Rose proved the impossible.

"You are going to help him Doctor. And I'm not going to leave until you bring him aboard the TARDIS and heal him!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. Who in their right minds would call a ship TARDIS? Unless it stood for something good, it was a stupid name in his opinion. And where was it? Jack thought he would be able to spot a ship. The island wasn't that big, and they wouldn't be able to hide a ship of _any_ size here. Unless the "ship" was the blue box, which Jack thought was very unlikely. Or was it?

The Doctor heaved a large sigh.

"All right. Fine. I'll bring him aboard, fix him up, then I'll drop him off somewhere else."

"Somewhere preferrably with rum please." Jack said as Rose helped him to his feet. The Doctor grinned.

"Somewhere like Tortuga?"

"Somewhere like Tortuga," Jack agreed with a grin of his own. They started walking toward the TARDIS when Jack dug in his heels. "Wait. I need my effects."

The Doctor ran back and fetched Jack's gun, sword, compass and hat. Jack grinned and nodded in thanks. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. Rose helped him hobble to the doors and led him inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the inside of the TARDIS. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"That's interesting. Nice ship." he mumbled before unconsiousness consumed him. Rose yelped as he went limp and dragged her to the floor. The Doctor smiled.

"He's got points for originality, I'll give him that."

()()()()()

Jack blearily opened his eyes, then shut them quickly again with a groan. Everything was too bloody bright! Too...white, and too...Jack sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. Too fresh. Too fresh and too clean.

"Oh, so you've decided to wake up have you?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when the Doctor spoke up. He was sitting next to the bed Jack was lying in, legs crossed and glasses on as he held a newspaper in front of his face. Jack looked around the white room he was in.

"Where am I?" he asked, shocked to hear that his voice had recovered nicely. The Doctor folded his newspaper with a flick of his wrist and set it down on the floor next to his chair. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about what to say.

"Well, to put it simply you're in my ship's sick bay."

"The ship that's not only a tall, blue box but also is bigger on the inside than on the out?"

The Doctor's eyebrows flew up into his hairline and his eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly while Jack grinned. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

The Doctor's mouth formed a small o and he nodded slowly. He clapped his hands together and stood up with a smile.

"Well! I think it's about time I drop you off in Tortuga, eh? You've healed quite nicely-"

"How long have I been here?" Jack interrupted, swinging his legs off of the bed he was in. The Doctor tilted his head.

"About three days. Not very long."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. He'd been in this strange ship for three days, sleeping. That was three days that had gone by when he could've been looking for the Pearl. Three days! How was he going to make up for that? He voiced his thoughts to the Doctor, who bit his lip and gave a sigh.

"Well Captain, what would you say if I said that this...ship, it travels in time?"

Jack snorted. Like that could ever happen.

"I would call you a liar until you've proved it to do so," Jack raised an eyebrow, "_Can_ you prove it?"

The Doctor chewed the inside of his cheek, debating on wether or not to tell him the truth. Captain Jack Sparrow was much smarter than he seemed, that much was certain. And from what he could remember about the Captain's timeline, most people didn't believe him to tell the truth anyway and he usually said _what_ever he wanted _when_ever he wanted. The Doctor stood up and clapped his hands.

"Yes, I believe I can. Would you like some privacy to get dressed while I...adjust our coordinates?"

()()()()()()

Rose looked up when the Doctor came back into the control room, an amused smirk on his face. Rose raised an eyebrow at him when he started pressing buttons on the console and poising a hand over the hand brake. She tilted her head as she watched him nearly bounce out of his shoes. Finally, she asked.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked at her, his wide brown eyes shining. He grinned full out.

"Oh just proving something to our new friend the Captain. Here he comes now!"

Jack walked into the room, head turning every which way to take in his surroundings. He had put on his clothes, and his hand was resting lightly on his sword. He walked over to Rose and the Doctor. He tipped his hat to Rose with a lopsided grin.

"Miss Rose, lovely to see you. Now Doctor, prove to me that this ship of yours can travel through time."

"Certainly Captain, when would you like to see?"

Rose's mouth dropped open. What was the Doctor thinking? Jack placed a finger on his chin in thought. He snapped his fingers with a smile.

"Show me the year 2000. Show me the future Doctor, if you can do it." he said in a challenging tone. The Doctor grinned and grabbed hold of the hand brake, pausing for a second before slamming it down. The TARDIS shook, throwing the Doctor and Rose to the floor while Jack stood calmly on his feet, simply observing the time rotor as it furiously worked up and down. He strolled around the console, watching the various buttons flash.

The TARDIS engines wheezed and the time rotar stopped. The Doctor and Rose climbed to their feet and looked at Jack in amazement. He gave them a smile, guessing what they were ready to ask.

"A life on the sea has given me an impeccable sense of balence," he walked over to the doors leading outside, "Now let us have a look at the future, shall we?"

()()()()()()

"THAT was hic amazing!" Jack stumbled through the doors of the TARDIS, a bottle of rum in one hand and several others hidden in his coat pockets. The Doctor and Rose followed after him, the Doctor with a smile on his face. The trip had been sucessful; Jack hadn't been nonplussed at all with the travel in time. He didn't even have culture shock when he walked out of the doors! That was a first for the Doctor. Jack was also one of the few who didn't go into shock about the inside being bigger than the outside. Rose walked over and helped steady the drunken Captain, who gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best, you Rose!" he pointed to the Doctor, "And you sir hic are bloody amazing! I never would've thought that I would travel into the future! The future hic was great!"

"I think it's time for you to get back to your own timeline Captain," the Doctor suggested, inputing the coordinates into the TARDIS systems. Jack frowned.

"Is that really nessesary? Can't I stay with you?" Jack gave the Doctor and Rose a pitiful frown, sticking his bottom lip as far as it would go out. Rose looked at the Doctor to see his answer. She didn't mind having him around; he reminded her of the other Captain Jack (with the exception of sexuality preferences and the fondness for drink, they were exactly alike.) The Doctor gave Jack a smile.

"Nope, sorry. You need to get back to your own timeline so you can do great things," he replied lightly. Jack raised an eyebrow, his attention captured by the slightly mumbled words. He stumbled over to him.

"What was that?"

"What?" the Doctor feigned innocence. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was that about great things?" The Doctor leaned backwards against the railings, barely hiding a smirk. He gave a small shrug.

"Oh this and that. Getting the Black Pearl back, finding immortality, things like that,"

"Really? Well then Doctor," Jack straightened up, "Take me to Tortuga!"

"Allons-y!" the Doctor grinned, slamming down the hand brake and begining the trip to Tortuga.

()()()()()

Jack sauntered out of the TARDIS, inhaling the rich smell of the mud, sea, and filth that was the island town of Tortuga. He turned, and gave a wave at the Doctor through the doors before wandering off to plan his next move.

The Doctor closed the doors and eased the TARDIS into the vortex before giving himself a big smile and a pat on the back. Rose tilted her head.

"Doctor? What did you mean by 'finding immortality?'"

The Doctor sat down in the worn chair he kept next to the console, folding his arms to prepare for a history lesson.

"Captain Jackson Teague Sparrow was first a privateer for the East India Trading Company. He worked under Lord Cutler Beckett. He was known for his kind ways, from saving a stray boy on the street and letting him have a second chance at life by working on his ship to refusing to pillage an innocent town.

"One day, he was in Singapore delivering spices when a woman fell into the water. He jumpd in without a second thought and saved her from drowning. The woman was Lady Yoko Heiriko, one of the last living of the Kitsune race. If I remember correctly, she was a queen of her people.

"She thanked him graciously, brought him back to her house and they had a nice dinner together. Jack had a bit too much wine, and they ended up in bed together,"

"Is this going anywhere?" Rose interrputed. The Doctor frowned and nodded.

"Yes, it is. Just give me a minute or two. Jack and Heiriko went their seperate ways, didn't see each other for a while. Until one day, a year or so later, Jack's ship was attacked by a pirate ship. Lo and behold, the captain of the pirate ship was Lady Heiriko. She brought him to her cabin to show him something. Can you guess what it was?"

"What?" Rose shrugged.

"Oh, you're not even going to guess? That's no fun,"

"Doctor, what was it?"

"It was a baby girl. Jaquline Yuko Sparrow. Of course, what with Heiriko being a Pirate Lord, the child couldn't stay with her so she gave her only daughter to Jack. _His_ line of work wasn't too safe either, so he sailed with her to Tortuga to leave the child with a friend who owned an inn. The innkeeper was thrilled to raise a child, she herself was an old mother hen having already raised several children. Jack promised to visit his daughter once a month, and always stuck to his word.

"However, the next assingment from Lord Beckett was so against Captain Jack's sense of morality, that he outright refused to carry it out. In fact, he released the cargo onto a nearby island,"

"What was the cargo?"

"Human slaves. Africans taken from their homes and sold into slavery. When Beckett found out, he was furious. He tracked Jack down and burned the ship he was on. It cost him his freedom, for Beckett branded him with piracy, and it nearly cost him his life. He was badly burned on his back and legs, and managed to find a way to Tortuga,"

"Is that when he became a pirate?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded with a smile.

"Correct! I'm just gonna skip ahead to the main parts. Now, about eight years after we left him, he gets his ship back. Year after that, he becomes hell-bent on finding immortality. Spends that enitre year looking for the Heart of Davy Jones,"

"But that's just a myth. Isn't it?"

"Werewolves are a myth too, and look at what we ran into in Scotland! Well, he tries to get it, and almost got it too, but his life was sadly ended by a Kraken. Legendary sea monster, quite friendly and docile unless it's been hypnotized. This one was, the poor thing,"

"What happened to his daughter?"

"I'm getting to that, calm down. She realized that Jack hadn't shown up in Tortuga for his monthly visit, she became depressed. Jack's spirit, I'm supposing, managed to contact her and imprint upon her in the form of his trademark sparrow tattoo. She began pickpocketing and took the nickname 'The Silent Sparrow.' She was so quiet and smooth when she was stealing, you wouldn't have noticed that you've been robbed until a few days later.

"By this time, Lord Beckett had taken control over Port Royal and all the surrounding seas. He was hanging anyone and everyone that he believed to have contacted a pirate. Men, women, children, anyone. The only way to get rid of him was to unite all the pirates in one final stand against the East India Trading Company. But the first thing that had to happen was for Jack to be ressurected. Jaquline joined the remains of her father's crew and set sail to find him.

"They did, they reunited the Pirate Lords, unleashed the sea goddes Calypso, and fought the EITC in a grand battle. The Black Pearl, Captain Jack's ship, against the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones' ship. Big fight, people swinging back and forth between ships killing anything they saw. Jaquline fought also, but was killed. Jack didn't know, he was too busy fighting Davy Jones himself. Jack had Jones' heart in his hands. He could've given himself immortality, but he sacrificed it to save a good friend of his. A Mr. William Turner Jr. to be precise.

"Jack found out that his daughter was dead, and left the Pearl to the man who stole it in the first place, Hector Barbossa. Ended up in Tortuga, trying to drown himself in rum,"

"Did he kill himself?" Rose asked, concern in her voice.

"No, just the opposite. Captain Turner brought Jaquline back the same way that Jack was brought back to life. Father and daughter made a vow to increase their efforts to find immortality. They spent the next twelve years trying to find the Fountain of Youth."

"Did they find it?" Rose asked when the Doctor didn't continue on. He tilted his head.

"Can't remember. After that it's a bit fuzzy," he smiled, jumping back up and continuing to work the console. "I think they did, but I also think a few people along the way passed away. But that's the life of a pirate I suppose. The life of a renegade."

Rose walked over to the Doctor and pulled him into a hug.

"Like your's?"

"...Yes. Like mine. But I'm much better looking, eh?"

Rose smiled and left the room without an answer. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

"Rose?"

* * *

Yeah, I just had to do it. My seven muses of wonderment and tea made me. I put references to the sequel to Silent Sparrow in the "history lesson." Now be kind, rewind, read again, and review. BANANA.


End file.
